Blood, Tears, Rain
by Shinikage Mei
Summary: Len and Yoh live happily together. But what's this? Hao appears, a jealous brother. Jealousy and a web of lies leads to the discovery of their shared history. When a gun is involved, how will this end? LenxYoh, YohxHao if you squint. Mostly angst.


Title: Blood, Tears, Rain.

Characters: Hao/Zeke A., Len/Ren Tao, Hao A. (is it just me or is it just Yoh who doesn't have more than one name? XD)

Pairings: LenxYoh, LenxHao if you squint

Genre: Angst. ('nuff said)

Disclaimer: I own Shaman King...Yeah right. Sorry I've just always wanted to say that XD

(REAL) Disclaimer: Shaman King and all it's totally ownable characters belong to the genius that is Hiroyuki Takei...and a truckload of companies that copyrighted him and his work...

**Blood.**

Len stared in shock as Yoh lay on the courtyard's cold stone floor in a motionless heap surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Several horrific memories of his parents' death flashed through his mind.

"Y...Yoh..." Len managed to stutter

The air was suddenly filled with an icy tension as a man stepped out of the shadows, his long brown hair pulled back, leaving a few strands strategically loose and his face blank save for the dangerous gleam in his eyes, like that of a predator watching his prey.

"What happened, Hao?" Len asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Looks like someone killed him." Hao said, with only the slightest hint of disinterest evident in his voice.

"but-but who-" Len said turning to look at Hao who had his hands in his pockets and surveying Yoh as an artist would survey his work.

"You." Len said gravely.

"Me?...me, what?" Hao asked, mock innocence gracing his features.

"You killed him" Len said, looking back sadly at the corpse on the floor.

"I killed him?" Hao repeated, walking slowly and silently towards the younger man.

"Yes you killed him you-" Len said, but before he could finish his sentence, Hao's hand was at his throat in a strong vicelike grip, threatening to knock him unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Hao, who had Len's neck in a pincer-like grasp, didn't seem like he was about to let go until he had his say.

"and do you know why, Lenny?" Hao asked in a deadly sweet voice like poisoned honey.

"You...killed...Yoh..." Len gasped, his hands clawing at Hao's in a vain attempt to free himself as his eyes began to water either from the lack of oxygen or from the startling realisation that he was in the presence of a murderer.

"I said, 'Do. You. Know. Why.', Len." Hao said through clenched teeth, his grip, if possible, tightening over his fragile neck and his eyes never leaving the struggling boy that he, now literally, had in his hands.

"You...You're CRAZY!" Len yelled out the best he could as Hao suddenly released his as if he was suddenly scalding hot. With this Len was dropped to the floor gasping and taking deep, replenishing breaths of air, looking just about to faint.

"Crazy?...Crazy...Crazy?" Hao muttered to himself, arms hung limply at his sides and a shadow cast over his face.

"You don't know the meaning of the word!" Hao yelled as both men found themselves face-to-face with the barrel of the weapon wielded by the other.

**Tears.**

"Actually," Len said, icy cool composure slowly fading "I do."

Hao's eyes widened in shocked as Len's face, which had been distraught and tear-stained mere seconds ago, was still tearstained, but they were not tears of sadness, nor joy. They were tears of pure desperation. the kind shed when a man has lost everything, when he has been pushed to his limits.

"I brought you here, Hao." Len said, the manic look still on his face and his gun directly pointed at Hao's heart, assuming he had one.

"Wha...what?" Hao stuttered in shock, dropping his gun.

Bad move.

But how did Len bring him here? How could this man have brought him to this? He had the money and power, yes, but all the money in the world would not be enough to orchestrate all this, to this exact place. To this life and death.

"You killed my parents thirteen years ago, Hao" Len stated, stepping forward, arm outstretched infront of him wielding his weapon.

"You were just another teenager, weren't you, Hao? Pulling just another one of your so-caled 'harmless pranks'..." Len took a breath unaware of the tears falling freely from his face.

"But you didn't know to what extent your damage would cause...you didn't know that night when you placed that tiny explosive by the limo sparkplug, you would end up blasting my family into a million bits, now did you? They were all I had!" Len yelled, his voice echoing along the empty halls of his mansion.

Hao had now fallen on his knees and onto his heels and stared at his gloved hands. They were visible in the pale blue moonlight as a sleek, shining black but to Hao they were tainted the bright red crimson of blood.

**Rain.**

"and then there was Yoh," Len said, contemplating on all the times in the past two years that he spent with him.

"But I didn't mean to kill them..." Hao said, interrupting Len's flashbacks

"But you did...and you took Yoh too" Len said bluntly "he was your brother for crying out loud!"

"He was taking you away from me" Hao tried to explain, but that sounded stupid, even to himself.

"But I'm going to make sure you never take anyone from me...or anyone else ever again" Len said.

At this, Hao accepted his fate and before he could even mutter an apology he lay dead on the floor as Yoh did, his gun mere inches from his face never to be used again.

With his parents' murderer and lover both dead and drenched in blood, rain started to pour on Len who was left standing in the courtyard with his gun still pointed to where Hao had been seconds ago before he had fallen to the ground, dead.

So in the freezing cold rain, the boy, no, man who has had everything taken away from him and who has been pushed to the point of madness, stood alone, the blood, tears and water mixing together until they cannot be told apart and with a resounding gunshot, had finally broken.

* * *

Dracianna: Woah...dude...I wrote that...is amazed at self Review if you want...not like i'm forcing you...mentally whispers at reader "click the review button...you know you want to...do it...do it...click the friggin button already wouldja?" Ohyeah this is my first completed fic like...ever...so I could use the help... 


End file.
